


Anxiety reigns free- A follow up of Recindling a family

by bearinapotatosack



Series: NATM Drabbles [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Larry talks over with his friends and investigates their new found colleague.





	Anxiety reigns free- A follow up of Recindling a family

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on a mini hiatus lately with all my fics since I’ve been busy (mainly with a dance show) but now I have plenty of time, so enjoy!  
> Italics show a character speaking in another language, if there is more than one language being spoken from an outside perspective then I’ll specify.

The catch up was easy, conversation flowing as easy as water, Larry felt at home with these people. In fact these people were his home, maybe he'd bring Nicky along on the weekend, he's been even more excited than himself. 

"So, Gigantor, the business world not cut out for you?" Jedidiah asked looking up from the desk that Larry was sat at.

"Nah, I tried but the Smithsonian really showed me what I was missing and that I belong here, you know?" He met Jed's eyeline and remembered the talk they'd have when his smaller friend had been trapped in an hourglass- a sentence he'd never thought he'd be thinking. "I really need to thank you for calling me, it saved me from becoming a heartless businessman,"

With this statement, Sacajawea’s eyes darted up from her perched spot on the desk " Larry, you have no possibility to become a heartless man, you broke me out of my glass prison and made my new life one that I can enjoy," She gently squeezed Teddy’s hand and softly smiled, despite being quite quiet she made it quite clear that she wanted to be part of a family once more. Thinking about it, Larry knew that he wouldn’t have wanted to return to a glass case that he’d been reluctantly trapped in for around half a century.

”Thanks, Sac, I know but there’s always a chance,” He rubbed his forehead lightly as his sleep deprived state began to kick in. “I mean just look at how much I was looking at my phone, you guys really saved me,” 

The group shared a collective smile before they changed the subject. He was happy that McPhee had allowed him to take his job back, that man’s generosity was truly underestimated. 

As the night went on though, their most mysterious guest seemed constantly on edge, always looking in the direction that Christina had exited. 

“Ahk, is there something wrong? Is Christina in danger because you seem to be looking in the direction that she went,” Raising an eyebrow didn’t help Ahkmenrah’s anxieties, in fact the young man stood up and began to pace. Muttering under his breath in what could only be Ancient Egyptian.

” _No, no, no, she’s not well, it’s the week of her brother’s death. I need to help her but also, I want to catch up Larry.”_ Ahkmenrah seemed to be scratching his chin, looking like he was trying to decide something.  _“I can talk to Larry later, Christina needs help, I’m the only person she’s opened up to about this and I know what it’s like to go through a family death.”_

After standing up abruptly and seeming like he’d made his decision, he stated one word.

”Henite,”

He looked at the group who were now questioning his actions.

”I’m going to check up on Christina, okay?” Before getting an answer he already began his small trip to the stairs, soon another member of their group had disappeared.

”That was weird,” Octavius stated, shouting slightly as he typically did.

”I know, does he walk off like that often?” Larry questioned his abnormal family.

”Only recently, but only when Christina seems on edge, they are close Larry,” Octavius replied whilst scooching closer to Jedidiah, who wasn’t protesting. The smaller cowboy then shouted.

”Me and Oct have a bet on who will come out with their relationship first, I think it’s gonna be Ahk, that boy’s got confidence,” He laughed, acting wiser than he truly was.

”No, Christina will be the one to reveal their romance, Ahkmenrah is far to protective of them to do anything,” Laying his head on Jed’s shoulder as he said so, Octavius sniggered as the two biggered. The new couple mirroring an old married couple.

”I didn’t notice that they were in a relationship, and I didn’t know that you two were involved,” Larry realised suddenly that Octavius and Jedidiah weren’t just close friends anymore, he actually thought that they were cute.

”How would ya know Gigantor? Ya haven’t been here for over a year and there wasn’t really time to tell ya that we were together so...” Jed trailed off and interlocked his and the general’s hands. “And it’s pretty obvious that Ahk has feelings for her, they worry over each other all the time.” 

“The two youths just seem to click, Lawrence,” Teddy spoke up after peacefully listening to the conversation.

”I guess,” He mumbled, the thought of Ahkmenrah loving someone seemed uncomfortable to him, as if it was impossible and the circumstance was unnatural. But he shoved his feeling aside to concentrate on his friends, if Ahk wanted to be with the woman he loved then no one could stop him. 

Larry certainly couldn’t.

So he distracted himself whilst upstairs a completely different turn of events was happening.


End file.
